Wes' Proposal
by Serena Thorn
Summary: [Post Forever Red] Only it's not for Jen... WesEric slash. Don't like, don't read. [ONESHOT]


Disclaimer: I own the concept. The rest belongs to Disney.

_A/N: Post Forever Red by about a year or two. Oh, and since you were already warned about the slash pairing, flames will be used to light my dungeon for trolls. Last chance to turn back now for those not interested in the Wes/Eric pairing._

* * *

"Wes?" Eric called as he walked into their darkened apartment. He had seen his car outside, but this didn't make sense. He knew he had paid their electric bill the week before and it wasn't his birthday so why their home was dark was beginning to worry him.

"In here," the blond haired man replied from the kitchen. No it wasn't Eric's birthday nor a surprise for him returning from another distant and dangerous mission, tonight Wes had another surprise planned for his longtime boyfriend.

"Is there a reason you have all the lights off?" Eric asked as he carefully maneuvered through their home as he followed his voice.

"Yes," was his only reply as he moved towards the dining room and took Eric's hand to walk them out into the living room. Only then did he turn a light on but still the room was appropriately dark, Wes felt, for the occasion.

"What are you doing?" Eric's dark eyes followed the slim, blue and red clad man as he moved to one knee just in front of him.

"Getting ready to propose to you," was his reply as he looked up at him with a smile. "I know I should have done this a long time ago, but tonight I finally feel that it's the right time. Eric Myers, will you marry me?"

"Wes, get up," Eric told him, unable to believe his lover was serious.

"Not until you say you'll marry me," Wes replied in a matter of fact tone. He'd had an idea Eric would react like this, but he wasn't about to give up this easily.

"You'll be down there for a while in that case."

"Guess that works for both of us then. After all, I don't remember you complaining the last time I was down here," Wes replied with a wink, his smile turning mischievous.

Eric only laughed in his disbelief. Only Wes would make a joke like that in his marriage proposal. A moment later Was was still on bended knee in front of him, still refusing to move. "You really are intent on not getting back up until I say yes, aren't you?"

"Yes," he answered as he then sat down on the floor with his legs crossed in front of him.

"How am I supposed to get changed like this?" Eric asked, realizing that his lover was blocking his entrance into their bedroom.

"Not my problem," Wes grinned up at the muscular brunette.

Eric tried not to laugh again, but it wasn't easy. He couldn't remember the last time he had known Wes to be so determined, but he knew he liked it. He also knew that he loved Wes and saying no to him tonight would easily end up being one of his biggest mistakes. He remembered all too well how many times he had nearly lost him in the past and knew he couldn't face it again. "Ask me again."

"You mean it?"

Eric nodded, but kept his expression serious.

Nearly beaming at what he knew this had to mean, Wes once again moved onto one knee and asked, "Eric Myers, my best friend, my partner in crime fighting and love of my life, will you marry me?"

"Yes," he answered as he had lost his fight to conceal a broad smile, feeling both defeated and oddly happy. Not an emotion he was used to, but one he was getting increasingly more used to when he was with Wes. "Now will you let me through so I can get changed?"

"I could help with that," Wes volunteered as he stood again.

Eric chuckled. "Help me get undressed, no doubt."

"Maybe," Wes nearly laughed, bringing his hands up under Eric's black T-shirt at that. "But then I could always change my mind," he added as he took his hands back, hating having to lose the feeling of Eric's warm, firm skin against his own.

"I just can't believe you really asked me that. I thought for sure -" Eric began, his slightly troubled thoughts shaking him from his own lustful daze at having enjoyed Wes' touch just then.

"I know," the blond Silver Guardian interrupted. He still hated how Eric could doubt what most had claimed was his choice. "There was a time, I know, when everyone thought Jen and I were each other's end all, be all. But she's in her own time with the man she belongs with, just like I am here and now. But I will admit when we teamed up with the Wild Force Rangers, I tried to deny it. Thinking I'd lost you to Taylor helped though."

Eric almost laughed again, he hadn't thought of Taylor in weeks, maybe months. "She was what I thought I wanted then. Certainly what I know a lot of people thought I should prefer, so I tried. But when we were fighting almost constantly all I could think about was you and how we would get over our fights. She and I never had that, there were just some things we couldn't get past."

While Eric was confused as to how, that managed a smile from Wes. "You know, I still think back to that day in the woods and how you grabbed hold of me and pulled me to you."

Eric was already laughing at the memory, remembering it all too well. "You do?"

"I thought for sure you were about to kiss me then and I still remember how much I wished you had, even after you'd shoved me to the ground a second later."

"I did consider it," he confessed. "But I had a feeling you would hit me and then we'd end up in a fight and who knew what would happen next, I just didn't see any good coming of it."

That time Wes only smiled. He could see the image clear in his mind and while he knew he may have minded then and while it wasn't his first choice, rolling around with Eric in the woods didn't sound so bad.

"What made you decide to do this tonight?" Eric asked finally.

"Because I love you and while I know I can't always show it, like at work, I want you to know it."

Eric smiled. He knew what Wes meant and knew that he felt the same. "I love you, too, Wes," he replied before moving in for a long, tender kiss.

It wasn't for another long moment that they began to coil their arms around one another, their kiss further deepening as they gently crushed their lips and bodies to their, now, fiancée's.

The End


End file.
